Werewolf & Vampire Part 2
by rAwRtOdIeD
Summary: A new veggie vamp comes along. Evynn. Victoria's little unknown sister. Of course she's never seen a werewolf, and once bad-tempered Paul and Evynn meet during Eclipse time, guess who falls in love.


Werewolf & Vampire

DISCLAIMER:

I owe no one, except...Evynn.

Werewolf & Vampire

Chapter 2

I covered my mouth to stop my screaming. It could go on and on if I wanted it to. But I had no way to stop it, besides covering my mouth. I tried calming myself, and as soon as I did, everyone there was still trying to regain his or her calm composure. I let them stay right there, and I ran away, deep in the forest. Kind of a lame thing to do, they could just follow my scent, being the only other vampire there, right?

I walked into Seattle; the only smart thing to do now, wasn't it? Looking for my sister. Victoria whom I haven't seen in forever. Since we parted, once she found and took notice of James. I knew the reason why James had picked her. It wasn't because of his feelings or whatever, just because she could always find a way to run away. One small little opening of running away, and she'd make it big.

No, I'm not jealous of her. Why would I? I don't like James. He's not exactly…what's the saying for human? My…Type.

I remembered her scent. I wasn't much of a tracker, but with someone I've been with, for over a century, of course I should remember her scent!

Finding Victoria was pretty easy. There she was, with many newborn vampires. I watched from afar.

Victoria turned her head at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it would have been better to visit, instead of mailing." I said, showing off my white teeth at her.

She smiled back. "Come to help destroy them or something?"

"No. Merely a notice…or warning for my sister."

I jumped down and nodded at the person beside her. He couldn't merely be older than I was. 18 at the most. He glared at me.

"Be nice Riley." She coaxed, rubbing his shoulder.

Such falseness. She's just using him probably.

I ignored the fact and turned towards Victoria. "Somewhere more private Vicky?"

Riley growled at me. "Don't come another step towards her!"

"Ha. Like a one year vampire could hurt me." I rolled my eyes, and Victoria laughed without humor.

"Still funny I see." She said, and gestured for me to follow her.

Once alone, she asked me, "What is wrong?"

"Ah…Nothing really. A little bad run in with the Cullens." I sighed.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me that you did your little hyper screaming thing." She rolled her eyes.

"And if I did?" I asked.

"Well, that's too bad. Too late, isn't it?" She asked, acid in her voice.

"You're so…Rude now! I mean, you used to be nice! Do you want to hear about them or not?" I asked, getting angry.

"Ah…Yes." She said, a grin on her face.

"They still hate you or whatever." I told her. "And I didn't really get to talk to them. But I saw the Edward guy with the Bella girl. He dropped her near La Push."

"You didn't go in La Push, did you?" She asked, a bit nervous.

"I did. And they have disgusting smells there." My nose wrinkled in disgust.

Victoria sighed, shaking her head. "I shall say…you're pretty lucky you didn't get caught. Werewolves live there."

My mouth dropped open. "Vicky say huh?!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed one bit Evyngelica."

"I think I did." I rolled my eyes. "Evyngelica is such an old original name. I mean, I like that name, yes. But...I go by Evynn now."

"Do they know your name? Did you run away?" Victoria asked, ignoring my comment.

I hesitated. "Yes...And yes. But I'm planning to go back-"

"Go into the rain, make sure you're drenched, and then go back. That little future girl is probably seeing our meeting already." Victoria growled. "Riley." She hissed.

Riley was beside Victoria. "Yes Victoria?"

"Take Evynn away." She demanded.

"W-what?! Vicky!" I said.

Victoria looked at me coldly. "Yes?"

"I'll show my way out." I spat out, and walked away.

She really had changed. My nice sister. James didn't even love her as much as she loved him. And this is what happened after all of this mishap?

I ignored Victoria's small unknown warning she didn't know she gave out: 'You're pretty lucky you didn't get caught. Werewolves live there.' I walked into La Push territory, walking slowly through the grounds.


End file.
